peppapigfandomcom-20200223-history
The Time Capsule/Transcript
Narrator: Peppa and her friends are at their playgroup. Madame Gazelle: Today we are going to make a time capsule. Peppa Pig: What’s a time capsule? Madame Gazelle: A time capsule is something that will show people in the future how we lived. Peppa Pig: How? Madame Gazelle: We’ll put special things in this box and then we’ll bury it in the school garden. Suzy Sheep: Will it grow? Madame Gazelle: No, Suzy. It will remain in the ground for many years. Madame Gazelle: Now, what things should we put inside? Peppa Pig: A comic. Madame Gazelle: Very good, Peppa. Suzy Sheep: Music. Madame Gazelle: Very good, Suzy. Danny Dog: A toy. Pedro Pony: A coin. Zoë Zebra: Stamps. Rebecca Rabbit: A carrot. Madame Gazelle: You do like carrots, don’t you, Rebecca? Rebecca Rabbit: Yes. Madame Gazelle: All those are excellent things to show our daily lives. Peppa Pig: Madame Gazelle, what will the future be like? Madame Gazelle: What do you think it will be like? Peppa Pig: I think in the future I will live on the moon, and all my friends will come to visit. Danny Dog: And I will fly a space rocket. Peppa Pig: Hello. Madame Gazelle: Now we’ll record a message for the people of the future. Madame Gazelle: Say “Hello” to the future. Peppa Pig: Hello to the future. You’re probably all living on the moon now. Suzy Sheep: And going on holiday to Mars. Danny Dog: And flying around in space rockets. Madame Gazelle: Wonderful. Narrator: It is nearly home time and all the parents have arrived. Peppa Pig: Mummy, Daddy, we’ve made a time capsule. Madame Gazelle: Ah, Daddy Pig. You’re just in time to help us dig a hole. Daddy Pig: Yes, of course. Narrator: Daddy Pig is digging a hole in the school garden for the time capsule. Daddy Pig: There. Peppa Pig: Can we dig it up now? Madame Gazelle: It will remain in the ground for many years. Peppa Pig: Oh, but I can’t wait that long. Madame Gazelle: Peppa, you are just like your daddy when he was little. Peppa Pig: Am I? Madame Gazelle: Yes, I remember when I was his teacher. Peppa Pig: Did you teach my daddy? Madame Gazelle: Yes, I taught all of your mummies and daddies. Didn’t I? Daddy Pig, Mummy Pig, Mummy Sheep, Mummy Rabbit, Mummy Dog, Mr. Zebra, Mummy Pony, Mummy Cat: Yes, Madame Gazelle. Madame Gazelle: When your mummies and daddies were little, they made a time capsule too. Daddy Pig: Yes, we did. We buried it next to a little tree. Peppa Pig: Can we dig it up? Madame Gazelle: Yes. I think we buried it over here. Daddy Pig: Oh, I thought it was a much smaller tree. Madame Gazelle: It was a long time ago. The tree has grown a bit since then. Daddy Pig: I’ve found something. Daddy Pig: It’s our old time capsule. All the Parents and Children: Hurrah! Daddy Pig: I can’t wait to open it. Madame Gazelle: Stand back, children. All the Parents and Children: Yes, Madame Gazelle. Madame Gazelle: What do we have here? Madame Gazelle: An old comic. Daddy Pig: That was my favorite comic. Madame Gazelle: A tin toy. Mummy Dog: My favorite toy. Madame Gazelle: Music. Mummy Sheep: My favorite record. Madame Gazelle: And a very old carrot. Mummy Rabbit: That’s mine. Rebecca Rabbit: What a good choice, Mummy. Madame Gazelle: And a videotape of your mummies and daddies when they were little. The Children: Ooh! Peppa Pig: Who’s the little piggy in the glasses? Mummy Pig: Aw, that’s Daddy Pig. Mummy Pig: Oh, and that’s me. Little Daddy Pig: Hello to the future. Peppa Pig: What a squeaky voice you have. Little Daddy Pig: You’re probably living on the moon now. Peppa Pig: Silly little Daddy Pig. Narrator: Making time capsules is such fun. And finding them is even better. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 episode transcripts